Why Me?
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends who are in love with each other. They accidently sleep together,and BAM! Bella is prego. Follow them as they adapt to Bella's pregnancy, and being together. All Human. ExB EmxR JxA. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Just The Beginning

EPOV

I found out that I was in love with my Bella when I was six. We had been together since we were little…blobs inside our mother's stomachs. We had always hated each other though. When we were little I would steal her toys, and she would yank on my messy hair.

However, when we were six, Mike Newton pushed me out of a tree. I know, evil right? Bella saw and kicked him where the sun don't shine and screamed in her small squeal-like voice,

"No one get's to hurt my bestest friend but me!" ha, ha. Karma sucks, doesn't it Mikey? Anyway, she helped me up and punched me in the arm, telling me to stop crying. When I wouldn't, she kissed me. That had sobered me up real good. We've been friends ever since, and I've loved her ever since.

I swear when we walked back to our mothers, I thought that they were going to start crying and hugging and all that female crap.

However, now we're seventeen. Bella's gotten more smarter, and definitely hotter. Her voice is still soft, but it isn't a squeal. I however… well, Bella tells me that I've gotten dumber…I tend to agree.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett pulled up a chair next to me and Jasper. They've been my friends since third grade. "Have you told Bella that you're in love with her yet." Uh, yeah. They know that too. It was a complete accident though. I had just so happened to have a guy over with them, and I fell asleep. Jasper's stupid dog decided to lick my lips while I was sleeping, and I more or less thought that Bella was making out with me, so I said her name. Stupid dog. My so called 'friends' got the whole thing on camera. Jerks.

Anyway I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah totally. Apparently she loves me back and yesterday we got married in Vegas." Jasper snickered but Emmett looked offended. Just then the girls decided to show up. The girls consisted of Bella, and her best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Alice was Jaspers, and Rose was Emmett's.

"Hey guys." Bella sat on the other side of me. Emmett jumped up and glared at us.

"Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?" people's heads turned to us and gave my table a strange look. My jaw dropped, and Bella looked taken aback. Can he really be that stupid?

"What?" Bella asked. Emmett looked confused but I kicked him under the table. Comprehension dawned over his face. Think Edward, think! I turned to Bella putting on my best suspicious face.

"So it isn't true that you married Justin Bieber yesterday in Vegas?" I asked. My friends were silent, and Alice dropped her water. "What?" I asked.

"Are-are you serious Edward?" Bella asked looking at me like I've announced to the world that I'm going to be starring on an episode of Oprah because I'm too self conscious.

"Uh, yeah." Jasper agreed. "Mike Newton told everyone that you did." I looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged. What the hell? I thought Jasper was supposed to be the logical one in our guy group!

"Mike Newton told you that?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, and so is Tyler Crowley." Emmett smirked.

"UGH!" Bella got up and stormed over to Mike and Tyler's table.

"Why did you say Tyler and Mike?" I asked.

"Well a few days ago I saw Mike hitting on Alice. Little douche deserves what he's gonna get." Jasper snorted.

"And I won a bet against Tyler but he wont pay up, haha, karma sucks don't it?" Emmett laughed evilly. Alice and Rose shook their heads.

"Was this another attempt to cover up your guys' conversation about Edward's love for Bella, and Emmett's stupidity?" Rose asked. Another thing about Jasper and Emmett, never ask them to keep a secret from their girlfriends, they're as whipped as freaking cream.

"Yep." I nodded. Alice and Rose looked over at Bella.

"Well, apparently Mike and Tyler just told Bella that they didn't spread the rumor and you guys have about, 3,2,-"

"EDWARD! JASPER! AND EMMETT! I WILL KILL YOU!" Bella's voice shouted. I turned to my friends.

"Run." I whimpered and we ran out the door.

BPOV

I was going to murder them! Sure, the chance to slap Mike Newton sure was amazing and exhilarating, but seriously! I ran after them and managed to tackle the slowest one, Jasper. I pinned him to the ground.

"Edward! Emmett! Help! Please!" He screamed and tried to get out of my hold. Emmett and Edward kept running but I heard Edward shout,

"Every man for himself!"

"What was that whole marrying Bieber in Vegas about?" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Jasper cried.

"That BS and you know it Jasper, so help me I will take my dad's baseball bat and shove it up-" Jasper cut my empty threat off.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!" he cried and I swear I thought I saw tears in his eyes. "Edward and Emmett decided to pull a prank on Mike and Tyler, they were going to tell you about it, but Emmett started too early, so we decided to roll with it and play it out!"

"Then why'd you guys run away from me, instead of explaining?" I asked suspiciously.

"Can you blame us? Your eyes looked like they were about to shoot sparks! And we're men, we don't think clearly!" Jasper exclaimed. I thought about it and then decided that it was a total Edward and Emmett thing, so I let go of Jasper.

"Alright, you can go back with them, but take this with you Jazzy." I warned. "If you guys ever decide to lie to me over something as stupid as a prank, I will not hesitate to stick your head up each others-" Jazz cut me off.

"Yeah. I got it. I'll tell them." Jasper gulped, and ran off.

"Um Bella." Rose was giggling hysterically. "Your dad doesn't own a baseball bat." I turned to her smiling.

"They don't know that." Alice smiled at me.

"Ooh, you're evil. I like it." Alice winked and I curtsied.

"It's a common gift amongst most Swans." I smiled.

"Oh and Bella, be at my house around seven, kay?" Rose reminded me.

"Are the guys coming over too?" I asked hopefully, our sleepovers were so much more fun when the guys were included.

"Why, excited that Edward's going to be there?" Rose nudged me, and I blushed. Rose, and Alice knew about my not so small crush on my best friend. It happened when we were six and Mike Newton pushed Edward out of a tree. He looked so broken and hurt that it infuriated me. I had kicked Mike and yelled at him claiming that Edward was my best friend, even though we hated each other. Then I had to pretend that nothing miraculous happened, and I told Edward to suck it up. I've loved him ever since. Of course I figured that out in the third grade, and I went running to Alice and Rose. They were so trustworthy, they haven't told a single soul that I'm in love with him.

I ducked my head down. "Just a little." my friends laughed at me and we walked to class.

**Why Me?**

Why was Alice subjecting me to this? She was playing Lucky by Jason Maraz and Colbie Calliat. Is she trying to make me admit my feelings to Edward? I jumped suddenly, almost making Alice mess up on putting eye liner on me.

"Jesus Bella!" she made me stay still. "Are you trying to make me poke your eye out?" I grimaced.

"Sorry." I apologized. "But, are you and Rose trying to get me to admit my feelings to a certain bronze haired idiot?"

"Maybe!" Rose called from her closet.

"You guys!" I whined but then Alice spun me around making me face the mirror. "Whoa. Well, that's a confident booster." My eyelids were coated with a dark teal color, my lips were cherry red, my eyes were brightened thanks to the eye liner, and my hair was in soft curls.

"You. Look. Sexy." Rose smirked at me, and I blushed.

"Rose, shut up! I do not! I just look…cute." Alice hit me on the head.

"If anyone dares call my work cute, then I'll forcefully remove their lips from their face!" Alice growled. Rose and I laughed. She tossed me a dress and it landed in my lap.

"Put it on." Rose commanded.

"But I thought that we were just having a sleep over." I protested. This dress was for something along the lines of a fancy diner. It matched my dark teal eye shadow.

"Uh, actually, we meeting the guys at the diner first." Alice admitted. I huffed and stripped down to my undergarments. I slid the dress on. I was surprisingly comfortable though.

"Alright Bella. This is a serious question." Alice looked at me and I could see Rose trying to stifle her giggles. "Flats, or heels?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Flats of course." Alice turned to Rose.

"Heels." they said in unison and passed me a pair of silver two inch heels. I put them on grimacing of course.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed and she practically pushed me down the stairs. I was pretty proud, I didn't trip…well, I did trip, but I only stumbled a bit, so that doesn't count.

Alice drove us to the famous diner, and they made me enter last. When Alice entered I heard the boys wolf whistle, when Rose entered I heard cat calling. However when I entered I didn't hear a thing, I turned around about to leave when Rose spun me around and made me face the boys. Jasper, Emmett and Edward's mouths were wide open, and their mouths were open.

"Whoa." Jasper said. I smiled and winked in their direction.

"Thanks boys." I smirked and sat down across from Edward.

We all ordered and I couldn't help but feel a little smug that the waiters eyes never left me. Of course when he winked at me Edward made a scene.

He stood up and shouted, "This waiter is sexually harassing my girlfriend!"

"Edward!" I shouted and Jasper pulled him back into his seat. "Leave the man alone! He's doing a fine job!"

Edward sat down and pouted. Alice and Rose smirked at me, reminding me that I didn't correct him about the girlfriend thing.

Near the end of the day, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett told me and Edward that they had to go to the bathroom and would be right back. Translation: We aren't going to the bathroom, we're just trying to leave you two alone. While we're gone, admit your feelings to him!

How am I supposed to admit that I love my best friend who told one of his ex girlfriends that he couldn't have a serious relationship because he was a bloodsucking demon with out a soul?

"Okay Edward, I'm just going to come out and say it." I said finally after a awkward silence. That was a bad sign. We never had an awkward silence. Not even when I kissed him when we were six! "Edward, I'm in love-"

"EDDIE!" someone squealed and next thing I knew, Tanya Denali, another one of Edward ex girlfriends, was in his lap with her lips glued to his. Edward was in a way fighting back, but he was putting as much effort as she was.

Fighting back tears, I threw a 10 down for a tip and then ran out the place. I realized that I didn't have a ride so I called my old friend. Jacob Black. Like Edward, Jacob was my long term friend. Our fathers had been friends since they were in Junior High. Except, to me Edward was boyfriend material, and Jacob was like the younger-brother-playing-the-big-brother- role I never had. And I know Jacob felt the same way.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Jake?" I asked in shaky voice.

"Bella?" his voice sounded panicked. "Wha-what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-no. Can you pick me up? I'm at the local diner. Can I stay at your place for tonight?"

"Sure Bells. I'm on my way." No longer than ten minutes, I was in Jakes car on our way to his house.

EPOV

I pushed Tanya off me.

"What the hell?" I shouted scrubbing my lips with my sleeve. "What was that?" I yelled at Tanya. Sure it was nice and all, but come on! I was talking to Bella! She had something to tell me. And it sure as hell sounded important.

"What do you mean what was that? You were supposed to push me off, and tell me that you're in love with Bella!" she shouted back. I turned to Bella to apologize and say that it wasn't supposed to come out like that but she wasn't there.

"Where'd Bella go?" I demanded.

"Well, she figured that since you kissed me back, that you didn't love her back." Tanya glared at me. "So she left."

"What do you mean love her back?" I asked appalled.

"Lemme repeat what she said, and you fill in the blanks- 'Edward, I'm in love-'" I scratched my head.

"With…food?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh my god! You are so freaking stupid!" Tanya grumbled. "She was going to say that she's in love with you!" Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came running out of the bathroom.

"Tanya, what happened?" Alice asked and she looked at Bella's empty seat. "Oh hell Edward. Please tell me you didn't kiss Tanya back?"

"Um, kinda." I smiled weakly. Tanya, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett hit me upside the head. "I'm sorry!"

"So Bella didn't admit it?" Rose asked sadly.

"No-wait! It's true? Bella loves me back!" I exclaimed excitedly.

They all hit me upside the head again.

"Well I don't know after that little stunt that you pulled." Tanya grumbled. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone.

_Bella._ I texted. _I'm sorry. Please call me, and tell me where you're at. We need to talk._

I didn't get a text back right away but when we returned home, I finally got a text back.

_Edward. It's fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow._ I huffed at her answer.

_Bella. Tell me where you're at. We need to talk about something important. About what you were saying._

_Edward. It doesn't matter. _I was beginning to get annoyed.

_Bella. Yes it does._

_Edward. This is Jake. Leave Bella alone right now. She'll see you tomorrow._

I knew it! She's at Jakes house…or maybe she's just with Jake. Damn. I got annoyed and dialed Bella's number. It rang for a little while and then the ladies voice told me that Bella turned her phone off.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I put my jacket on and ran outside.

"Edward! Where are you going man?" Emmett shouted after me.

"I'm going to get Bella!" I shouted and ran out the door.

**yeah, so what happened was, Alice and Rose asked Tanya to make out with Edward while Bella was sitting there, thinking that Edward would push her off, say that he doesn't love Tanya and that he's in love with Bella. Tanya was more than happy to do it, because she thought that Edward and Bella would make a great couple.**

**Hate it? Love it? Please do tell.**


	2. Chapter 2: I pregnated Bella!

BPOV

I was laying in Jakes bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door. Jake hopped up from the air mattress, and went to get the door. He came back five minutes later with Edward. What. The. Hell.

"Hey Bella. I'm going to give you and Edward some privacy, so you can talk things out. Besides, I need to spend sometime with Leah." he was ditching me for his girlfriend? Psh, fine. Go. I don't need you. "I'll be back in an hour." and with that, Jake left.

Edward sighed and sat next to me on the bed.

"Bella, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you." he sighed and grabbed my hands. "Bella…I've loved you ever since you kissed me when we were six. If you don't feel the same way then I completely-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his forcefully.

"I love you too Edward!" I whispered and kissed him once again softly. "So much." Edward smiled and pulled out a long rectangular box. He got down on one knee, and laughed at my wide eyes.

"I'm not proposing Bella." he chuckled and I sighed in relief. "Yet." I smacked him on the arm. He opened the box and it was a silver necklace, that had a heart at the end of it and it said in golden letters: _Forever._

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend." I smiled and threw my self at him. He put the box on the side table and we began to kiss again.

In between kisses I said something along the lines of, "Of course I will."

Next thing I know we're on the bed, undressing each other.

_Where is this gonna go? _I asked myself.

_We'll find out later apparently._

**Why Me?**

I woke up at the noise of screaming. I shot out of Jake's bed covering myself with his bed sheet. There standing in the doorway was Jake screaming his head off, covering his eyes, with Leah looking like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Crap!" I gasped and looked next to me. I. Slept. With. My freaking best friend! Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, hey Jake." Edward wove uncomfortably.

"What-you-my bed!" Jake cried. Leah couldn't take it, she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Jake I am so sorry!" I apologized.

"We just kissed, and started making out, your bed was the nearest thing possible-" Edward scrambled for words.

"EW! La la la la! You can stop talking about it now!" Jake exclaimed and turned his back on us. "Just put you clothes back on, join us for breakfast, and I'll pretend that nothing happened!" he stalked out of the room with a hysterical Leah. I put my hands over my face.

"Crap! Charlie's going to have a cow." I muttered.

"A cow? Are you serious? Not just a cow, but a horse, a sheep and most likely the whole farm!" Edward moaned. "I'm gonna get shot." he looked at me fearfully. "Bells I'm too young to die!"

"Will you shut up?" I snapped. "We just wont tell him." I decided. I reached for my dress and everything else and began to change under the blankets.

"I'll be at the dinner table Edward." I walked outside and sat next to Leah.

"Can you guys please not tell anyone?" I begged.

"Tell anyone what?" Jake asked. "Oh that you and Edward a small make up session in my bed?"

"Please Jake." I begged, he huffed but nodded. I turned to Leah.

"Don't worry. No one will know." she vowed.

"Thanks." I breathed. Edward then came out of the bedroom with my necklace. He smiled at me and put it around my neck.

"Oh my god! Would you look at that?" Leah gasped and looked at it. "Aw." she smiled and then smacked Jake in the arm. "Why don't you do that for me?"

I laughed. "You sound like Rose…" then I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I have to tell Rose and Alice." I sighed. "We made a vow to never keep secrets from each other." I informed them. "They're going to grill me."

Edward smiled and kissed my lips, but Jake made a disgusted noise.

"Nah ah. None of that. That's what lead to-ugh, never mind." Jacob put his head in his hands. We all laughed and Me and Edward got up.

"Let's go tell our besties." Edward sighed. Jacob began to laugh while Leah and I giggled.

"Dude, you just sounded sooo gay right there." Jacob choked out.

Edward rolled his eyes and dragged me out the door.

**Why Me?**

"Hey guys. Where've you been?" Alice asked checking her watch. "It's three in the morning." she yawned.

"Sorry Ali, but get Rose we need to have some girl to girl talk." I said. Me, Alice, and Rose went into Rose's room.

"You guys, Edward and I got together." I said waiting for their reactions. They both squealed.

"Wait!" Rose shouted. "Like, together as in a couple, or like sleep together?" she asked.

"Both." I squeaked.

"Holy-" Alice was interrupted by the door bursting open.

"Is it true?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Wow." Emmett smiled. "Congratulations! You guys can now join the club!" Emmett grinned.

"Em, can we please not-wait there's a club?" Edward asked interested. I slapped the back of his head.

"You guys can't tell anyone." I said.

"We'll take it to the grave." All four of them swore.

**Why Me?**

School was hectic, as usual. Except now it wasn't as bad since I'm dating Edward. I've received a lot more hateful glares, one girl actually told me to lay off _her _'Eddie'…Rose punched her in the face. But that's Rose for ya. Tanya had come up to me, apologized and explained everything. She is now apart of our group.

Anyways, it's been a long time since me and Edward got together, a few months maybe, and I feel terrible.

I was sitting in bed with a bowl. I've also been an emotional wreck. I haven't been going to school for about a week now, and I keep thinking that Edward is probably checking out all the girls. But everyday he comes by and spends sometime with me. Charlie decided that he needs some relaxing time, and is on a 2 week cruise, so I got the whole house to myself.

I can't help but feel like something is missing. I've been having this feeling for awhile. Hm, it was probably no-

I popped out of bed. It wasn't nothing. Oh it was definitely something. I ran to my calendar and I let out a strangled sob. I was 5 days late.

I jumped into the car and drove to the nearest pharmacy making sure that I had enough money.

When I got to the right aisle, I grabbed three boxes and went to the check out.

When the check out lady saw them her eyes widened and she looked at me sympathetically.

"Just to make sure." I mumbled. She smiled and pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. I tried to smile but couldn't.

I drove back home nearly going over 65, but my truck wouldn't let me.

Minutes later I stared at the three little sticks. There were a few things they had in common. I could only name two though.

One, they were all pregnancy tests **(if you hadn't guessed yet)**

And two, they were all pluses.

APOV

Me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were watching Remember Me, I was cuddled into Jazz's side and Rose was in Emmett's lap. Right when Tyler walked up to the girl to ask her out, my phone began to rang.

It was Bella.

"Hello?" I answered. Bella's response was sobs. "Hello? Bella? Are you alright?" Jasper, Rose, and Emmett looked at me in interest and paused the movie.

"A-a-Alice." she sobbed.

"Bella calm down! What's wrong?" I was past hysterical now. They were all looking concerned.

"I-I-" I grew frustrated.

"Speak woman!" I shouted.

"Alice, b-bring Rose." she sobbed and then hung up. I stared at my phone in confusion. Did she say bring Rose, or bring roses?

"Alice what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Is Bella okay?" Jasper asked.

"Uh no. She was like, sobbing. Like someone had died." I gasped. "Charlie's ship sank!" they looked at me.

"That probably didn't happen." Emmett shook his head.

"Did she say anything else?" Rose asked.

"Um, she either said bring Rose, or bring roses." I said unsure.

"Erm, why don't you just bring both then?" Emmett suggested.

"Good idea!" I exclaimed.

About twenty minutes later I was trudging up the stairs with Rose, roses, and chocolate ice cream. I knocked on Bella's bedroom door. It flew open and there was standing a red eyed Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose whispered as we entered her bedroom.

"Edward and I-" she sobbed.

"What? Did you guys get in a fight?" I asked panicked.

"Did you guys break up?" Rose asked her eyes widening.

"Pregnant!" Bella blurted and began to cry again. I dropped the roses, and Rose dropped the chocolate.

**Why Me?**

"When did you find out?" I asked Bella after we got her calmed down.

"Just today. I realized that I was 5 days late for my period." she whispered.

"How do you feel Bella?" Rose asked, she had a small spark in her eyes. I smiled. She always had a thing for babies.

"Um, ecstatic, infuriated, amazed, miserable, and scared as hell." she said. Her eyes widened. "And nauseated." and she took full flight to the bathroom.

"Oh." Bella moaned. Rose and I tore after Bella. I held back her hair while Rose rubbed her back. After Bella rinsed her mouth, we were all back on the bed.

I asked the one question that I could tell Bella was dreading. "Are you going to keep it?" Bella looked at me with a small smile.

"My baby deserves a family that would love it, and care for it no matter what. So yes. I'm keeping it." Rose and I squealed and then Bella's eyes widened. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Have you guys ever seen a woman give birth?" she asked and we shook our heads no. "My mom showed me these birthing tapes. I'm going to be in so much pain."

"Oh, Bella it'll be okay." Rose and I hugged her.

"Guys, call Edward. It's time he knows." she sighed.

BPOV

Edward swung through the door.

"Bella!" He swung me around and gave me a kiss on the lips. "How is the center of my life?" he asked.

"Uh, nauseated." I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. After I got all cleaned up and I went back to Edward who was on the couch.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor?" he suggested.

"No it's fine." I waved it off. "Edward…I'm five days late." I said.

"For what?" he asked completely oblivious.

I sighed and came right out with it. "I'm pregnant Edward." then he exploded. Figuratively, not literally.

"How could you Bella?" he shouted. "I can't believe you cheated on me!"

"Edward!" I shouted. "I'm pregnant with _your _kid."

"I don't want to hear-say wha'?" he froze.

"Edward?" I asked, he didn't move. "Edward?"

"Holy crap! I'mma be a dad! I'm going to have a little Edwina! Maybe a little Eddie Jr.!" he exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that we're going to name our baby Edwina or Eddie Jr." I stifled a chuckle. Edward swooped me up into a kiss.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? I'm ecstatic! I'm elated! I'm-uh-um." Edward tried to think of more words.

"Happy? Blissful? Euphoric?" I suggested. He looked confused at the last one. "Never mind."

"Bells, are you scared?" He asked out of no where.

"Me? Scared?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You can bet Alice's 2,000 dollar Jimmy Choos I am! What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I screw up the baby? What if I emotionally scar it for life?" by now I had Edward by the collar.

"Okay. Bells. Babe, calm down and let me go." he said. I took a deep breath and let him go. "Jeez, I though pregnant woman weren't emotional until they were at least five months in." I glared at him and he smiled slightly. I sighed.

"Let's go tell Emmett, Jasper, and your parents-"

"Do you want me to die woman?" he cried. "My dad will give me 'the look' and my mother will just hurt me, like Alice did when I burned half her closet!"

"I told you not to steal your dad's lighter." I shrugged. "Besides, considering what I'm going to go through, you deserve the pain for doing this to me." I smirked and dragged him to the door.

We walked across the street to see his parents, and surprisingly Jasper and Emmett were there playing video games.

"Um, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, we have to talk to you guys." I said confidently. Alice and Rose shot me a meaningful look, and I nodded my head slightly.

"Okay kids." Esme smiled, and the boys paused their games.

"You guys might want to sit down for this." Edward said nervously. I rolled my eyes considering everyone besides us were sitting down.

"Okay," I took a deep breath.

"Just say it Bella. The tension is killing me." Edward moaned.

"Okay, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett-" Edward cut me off.

"I pregnated Bella!" he exclaimed. I smacked him on the back of his head and faced his parents, and our friends.

"Yes, I am indeed, pregnant." I said. It was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled into a hug by Esme. She was all smiles.

"I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh my gosh Bella! This is amazing! Are you moving in here, because we can easily turn the guest room, into a nursery!" she squealed again. "That means I get to decorate it! We need to find the sex of the baby quick, because I will so not color the room temporary yellow! I have to start making a list of things I need! Do you guys prefer any specific colors if it's a girl or boy? Ooh! Have you thought of any names? Edward Anthony do not go anywhere, we need to have a talk!"

Esme let me go and dragged Edward into the kitchen. Carlisle hugged me, and smiled.

"Congratulations Bella. You're going to be a great mother." He smiled and joined Esme in the kitchen with 'the look' that Edward was talking about.

Emmett and Jasper were staring at me with there mouths open.

At the same time they came out of it though.

"Can I be the godfather?" they asked in unison, and then glared at each other. "What? No! I'm going to be the godfather! Oh you little-" the boys began to wrestle and I laughed.

We heard Edward yelp for the kitchen and he came outside rubbing his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Esme asked when we had…erm, what was the term Esme?" Edward asked.

"Intercourse." she said.

"Yeah that, and I said when I asked you to be my girlfriend. She hit my on the head with a wooden spoon, it hurt for a little while but it faded. Then she asked if I knew what I was doing, I said yeah. I mean all I have to do is feed, wash, and change the thing and she hit me in the same spot with same spoon. She then asked if I had plans on having anymore, and I joked around saying that as soon as the first pops out, then we'll do it again. Then she hit me in the same god damn spot with Satan's spoon!" I shook my head and laughed. Wow.

**Haha. I love this version of Edward. It's hilarious! Favorite part? Favorite line? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: You Owe Me!

BPOV

Today my dad came back, and I thought that it was time to tell him.

Me and Edward had gone over to my house, and Charlie was lounging on the couch.

"Hey dad." he looked up at me with a…guilty expression.

"Hey Bells. We need to talk." he said bluntly. Crap! He knows! I'm sure Edward was ready fall at Charlie's feet and grovel for forgiveness.

"Um, okay." I said.

"Bella-Sue's pregnant." he bit his lip. My eyes widened. Sue is Leah's mother, and Charlie's girlfriend.

"Well that's great dad. Congrats." I smiled and he looked at me shocked. "What did you think that I would angry that you're having a child at your age now?"

"Angry? No, being pregnant at our age is perfectly normal." I winced when he put emphasis on the words 'our age'. "What did you kids want to talk about?"

"Um, well dad. I'm sort of, pregnant with Edward's kid." I wrung my fingers and I heard Charlie suck in a deep breath.

"Well, can't say that I'm not disappointed but I can tell that you two are defiantly serious, so I probably should've expected that this would happen." he sighed and smiled. "Congratulations kids." me and Edward stared at him.

"What?" I asked. "You're not even going to try and kill Edward?"

"Um, Bella don't give him any ideas." Edward whispered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot something." Edward went to the kitchen and came back with a wooden spoon. He hit Edward sharply on the head. "Esme mentioned how hitting you with a wooden spoon makes you shape up." Edward muttered something about Esme being evil.

**1 month later…**

I was sitting in bed staring at my stomach. There was barely a baby bump, but I was content with it.

Word had gone round school, and I was the main topic of gossip. I chose to ignore it. But then Lauran was telling everyone that there were 6 guys that might have been the possible father.

Edward, Mike, Jasper, Emmett, Tyler, and Eric. I lost it completely and went hormonal pregnant bitch on her. I didn't get in trouble for it though, so I was pretty happy.

However now whenever I walk down the hall with Emmett he shouts things such as:

"Watch out! Unstable pregnant woman coming your way!"

And my personal favorite.

"Clear out! She may have a bun in the oven, but she can give you two black eyes!"

I thought it was a bit over the top but Edward found it hilarious.

Anyway, I was laying on my bed with Edward next to me. He was telling the baby crazy stories.

It was actually my idea.

"Bella I don't think that she can hear me." Edward whined.

"She? What if it's a boy?" I asked. Edward smiled and kissed my stomach.

"Then I am very sorry son." we laughed and then sighed.

He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his side. Suddenly, my dad threw my door open, and Edward fell off the bed.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked alarmed. He looked scared for his life.

"Your mother is coming here." he said in a fearful. I bolted out of bed.

"What?" I exclaimed. Not that I wasn't excited or anything, I was plenty excited, except for the fact that my mom had a tendency to bring company. And her side of the family was evil.

"I kinda let it slip to her that you're pregnant with Edwards child, and she said she wants to help out." He paced back and forth. "She's bring your grandma, aunt, and cousin."

"Which, aunt, and which cousin?" I asked wincing. My grandma took the appearance of a sweet old lady, but she's actually the devil.

"Um, Aunty Victoria, and cousin Jane." my dad waited for the explosion.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean devil granny? She can't know that Bella's carrying my kid! The lady will kill me in the night!" Edward said fearfully. It's true. Grandma Higginbotham absolutely detested Edward.

"Well, if you didn't push her down the stairs then she wouldn't hate you." I pointed. He got defensive of course.

"I did not push her! Emmett tied my shoe laces while I was sleeping, and when I tried to walk, I tripped, accidentally hit granny, and she rolled."

"Anyway, your mother will be here tomorrow, and Granny, Vicky, and Jane don't know you're the father Edward. So you can calm down." Charlie looked at me. "And they don't know about Sue." and he walked out the door.

"Okay Edward, let's think. Who out does Granny actually like?" I asked Edward.

"Well she thinks that Jasper is a well rounded guy with tons of brains and stops me and Emmett from doing stupid things, so yeah." Edward nodded.

"Well, let's get ready to do some real groveling." I sighed.

He drove me to Rose's house where I found the whole crew. We took Alice and Jasper to the side.

"Hey Ali, you remember when you really wanted to go shopping but you had no money, so I let you use my credit card for the day?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "And then I told you that you totally owe me?" she nodded again but this time she seemed wary.

"And Jazz, remember how I started a small desk fire, so you could sneak out of detention?" Edward asked, and Jasper nodded grimly. "Can you guys do us a small favor?"

"Depends." Alice said and Jasper nodded.

"Well my mom, evil devil granny, aunt Vicky, and cousin Jane are coming down to help me with my pregnancy, except granny, Vicky, and Jane don't know that Edward the father, and they would kill him and me if they knew that he is, and I remember that granny likes Jasper, so I was wondering if he can pretend to be the father for the duration of their visit?" they looked at us like we were crazy.

"Well…" they hesitated.

"I got grounded for a month because of you Alice!" I reminded her.

"And I got suspended and grounded Jazz!" Edward piped up.

"Fine." they sighed.

"When do we start?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow." I said.

We both sighed.

**Tomorrow…**

Today was the day my mom and the 'evils' were coming. My dad was standing at the door, with me and Jasper. Jasper had his arm around my waist. It was a little awkward at first, but we managed it.

Then their car pulled up and out came my mother, my fiery red head aunt, little Jane, and then Devil Granny.

"Bella!" my mother squealed and brought me into a hug. "Wow. I just can't believe that you're pregnant!" she looked at Jasper questionably, and I shot a glance at grandma, and she nodded.

"Hey Bella." Jane said she looked at my stomach. "Wow! You're huge!" I frowned and looked at my stomach. My little baby bump was still barely there. Still, Jane was incredibly petite.

"Jane." Vicky scolded, and she smiled warmly at me. "Hello dear. How are you feeling?" she asked. Unlike some of my relatives, Aunt Victoria was pretty nice, just judgmental.

"I'm good and you?" I asked, she opened her mouth but granny shoved her out of the way.

"Isabella." she nodded. "So who's the father anyway?" I grabbed Jaspers hand and tugged him over to me.

"Jasper is." I noticed him very nearly grimace but no one else did. She looked him over.

"Hmph. I thought that you would've been smarter then to have knocked my granddaughter up. Well, better you then that Cullen boy, Evan." I got defensive.

"His name is Edward grandma. And he didn't mean to push you down the stairs." I said in my best kind voice.

"Hmph, is he coming over?" she asked.

"Well, he is my best friend." I nodded. She rolled her eyes and tossed Jasper her bag.

"Be a dear and put that in the guest room. You must know the house pretty well considering you guys are together." she said stiffly and waddled into the house. Jasper looked at me like 'I hate you for this.'

**Tonight at dinner…**

I sat next to Jasper as my family (besides dad and mom) scrutinized my actions with him.

"You know Bella, you and Jasper, you don't act very physical considering you're pregnant." aunt Vicky pointed out. I forced a smile and Jasper forced a small laugh.

"Well it's very impolite to mack on someone with guests in the house." I smiled.

"Didn't stop you and Edward." Jasper muttered under his breath and I squashed his foot underneath the table.

"Well go ahead and feel free to kiss Jasper, Bella. I know you want to." Aunt Vicky smiled like we were two little kids holding hands. Jasper began to choke on his water and I started to pat him on the back.

"I'm okay thanks Bella." he got up. "I think I should get home." he smiled. Oh god, granny, don't do it.

"You leave your pregnant girlfriend alone at night?" She barked. "She might need you! After all you are the one who knocked her up in the first place!" hm, thanks for caring granny, just bad timing.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay." Jasper said slowly. "I'm going to bed." he turned around towards the stairs.

"You're not going to kiss her good night?" Granny asked raising her eyebrow. Jasper sighed and pecked me on the lips quickly.

"Night everyone." he waved and walked upstairs.

"Wait up, I'll join you." I got up and went up the stairs with him.

"What are we gonna do?" he whispered. "I can't leave, them come upstairs and see that I'm not there. I have a rep to protect Bells."

"I guess you're going to have to stay here for the night. I'll text Edward an explanation, and you text Alice one."

_Hey Edward. Jaspers going to have to stay the night, cause Granny suggested that he does. _

I got an immediate answer back.

_Man. I was planning on sneaking in. oh well. Tell Jasper to behave or I'll kill him._

I rolled my eyes. Jasper is one, too whipped to even consider doing anything to a girl besides Alice, and two, scared of Alice.

_Ed, it's Jasper. You _know _that he wont pull anything._

I laughed out loud.

_Haha. True. Good night love. I love you. Xxx_

_Good night Edward xoxo_

Jasper walked through the door.

"Alice said that she would warn you but she trusts you." he grinned.

"Yeah, well. Edward says behave or he'll kill you." I laughed. I grabbed my pajamas. I changed into the cotton shorts and plain t shirt. I came out and Jasper was laying on the bed half asleep. I laughed, and laid next to him. Being friends we always had sleepovers. And when there was lightning and Edward wasn't there I would run to Alice's room. She would put me between her and Jasper.

I laid with my back to Jasper, and he laid with his back to me.

"Good night Jasper." I mumbled.

"Night." he mumbled.

Oh god, what's going to wait for us tomorrow?

**Yes I know it's a bit short but oh well!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinnerdate Disaster

I woke up in the morning with an arm slung across me. I smiled.

"Good morning Edward." I murmured. I closed my eyes and kissed Edward and he put as much effort as I did when my bedroom door opened.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" I heard Jane ask. Then I remembered.

"Jane! Get out!" I chucked a pillow at her and she closed the door. I looked next to me to see Jasper looking mortified.

I screamed and he put a hand over my mouth.

"We do not speak of this." I nodded.

We got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey kids. How was last night?" Aunt Vicky asked.

"Good. Quiet." Jasper poured me some coffee. Then he made himself some.

"Yeah. I bet you didn't do much sleeping though." Granny grumbled.

Jasper started choking on his coffee and I started whacking him on the back.

"Relax boy. I only meant that it's 2 o clock in the afternoon. You guys slept in." Granny rolled her eyes.

My mom came in and kissed my head, taking away my coffee.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Nope. No coffee until that baby is safely out." she smiled taking a sip. "You and Jasper go get dressed. We're having lunch with the Cullen's , the Brandon's , the Whitlock's, and the Hales."

"Okay." I sighed and went upstairs as Jasper left. I changed into a nice long-sleeved dress, brushed my hair, and walked downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready." I smiled putting on some nice flats.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." my mom smiled.

"Yeah, and that's what got her in this situation." Granny snorted. I took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get going. I'm sixty-seven and I don't like staying on my feet for too long."

Unfortunately, I had to sit in the back with Granny and Jane. Jane whined and Granny criticized the whole entire way. I pretty much ran when we got there.

The waitress led us onto the nice patio where everyone was waiting.

"Mrs. Higginbotham." Edward greeted pulling her chair out for her. I smiled proudly. He can be a gentleman when he wants.

"Cullen." she sneered and hit him in the knees with her cane. Edward gasped in pain. "I can get my own chair thank you very much." Edward was grinding his teeth as he sat down.

"So Bella, how are you doing dear?" Esme asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine. The morning-" I was cut off my Granny.

"Jasper! Why aren't you sitting next to your girlfriend?" she barked. All the adults, excluding my family looked at Jasper(who was sitting next to Alice) confused.

"Oh, um. Of course. Sorry." he got up and switched places with Edward. Who didn't look to happy might I add.

"Um, as I was saying. The morning sickness is decreasing, and my baby bump is just barely showing." I said slowly.

"Oh don't worry dear. You can't see it at all." Jasper's mom, Jennifer smiled.

"Oh thank you." I smiled as the waitress set the breadsticks down.

"So Jane. How old are you?" Cathleen, Rosalie's mom, asked.

"I'm ten years old. I'm turning eleven in two months."

"That's good. And how is your day going so far?" Rosalie asked. Her and her mom were crazy for kids.

"A little weird." she smiled at me mischievously. "I walked in on Jasper and Bella kissing." it was completely silent…well except for me choking on my breadstick and Charlie patting my back a little.

I looked at Alice and Edward frightened. Alice's face was stony, and Edward looked completely frozen in place.

And then all hell broke loose.

Edward jumped across the table and started beating Jasper with a breadstick. Alice began sobbing, Rose started consoling her immediately and all the guys were trying to break up the fight between Jasper and Edward.

I ran over to Alice in all the commotion.

"It was a complete accident Alice I swear!" I said.

"I trusted you." she sobbed.

"I thought that it was Edward kissing me Ali. I would never do that to you or Edward." I began to beg for her forgiveness. Eventually, Alice's sobs subsided and she threw her arms around me. At first I thought she was going to strangle me but then I realized she was hugging me.

"I believe you." she whispered and I hugged her back.

"What is going on?" Granny roared and I realized that Charlie and Emmett dragged Edward off of Jasper.

"Okay Granny. I just think that you deserve to know." I sighed. "Edward is in love with me and he's jealous of Jasper." I chickened out. I can't help it. Granny scares the crap out of me!

"I'm out of here!" Edward shouted. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

"Edward wait!" I cried running after him. "Edward!" I shouted catching his arm. "It was an accident! I'm sorry. It was just a stupid misunderstanding!" I cried tears running down my face. He yanked his arm out of my grip.

"Don't worry about me Bella." he grumbled. "I'm just the stupid idiot that is jealous of his best friend." he turned to me. "You got one thing right though. I do love you. Give me some time to think." he said walking away. I began to sob.

"Edward." I sobbed. "Edward."

"Bella?" I turned around to see all my family standing there. I glared at Jane. "Why?" I screamed at her as she clung to Aunt Vicky.

"Bella she's just a kid." Rose said softly.

"You just couldn't shut up could you?" I shouted. I turned to Granny who for the first time in my life was quiet. "I lied Granny! Okay? Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and not the father of my child. Edward is!" I cried. I stormed away and into the car. My mom unlocked it and I sat in the very back.

I don't know why I was crazed. Edward did say that he loved me. And that he just need sometime to think.

Maybe it was the hormones.

I suddenly laughed out loud thinking about the show that all the other people in the restaurant got.

But then I thought back to Edward and became solemn. What if he broke up with me? I wouldn't be able to survive that. I sighed and put my hands on my slight bulge.

I looked out the window to see Aunt Vicky consoling a sobbing Jane.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to no one. I looked down to my stomach.

Am I really ready for this?


	5. Chapter 5: Rocking Risky Business

**I know. I know. I'm a crummy author. I hope this chapter-although a little short-makes up for my lack of updating quickly.**

It's been two days and Edward has been avoiding me. Granny Higginbotham hasn't been talking to me either. Which would be heaven, if she wouldn't send me those death glares that she only used on Edward.

I felt a sharp smack on my head.

"Ow!" I whined glaring at Alice. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you asked me to hit you upside the head whenever you start to think about Edward." she smiled.

Me and Alice had gone to the lake and we were dipping our feet in the water.

"How'd you know that I was thinking about him?" I exclaimed.

"You get this dreamy look on your face and your eyes glaze over a little." she explained and I sighed.

I probably should stop thinking about Edward and his bright green eyes, his crooked smile, and his weird hair color…

WHACK!

"You know the more I keep doing this, the more I'll enjoy it." Alice chuckled grinning.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I just can't help. I keep seeing his eyes, his beautiful, green eyes that shine like a thousand emeralds-"

WHACK!

"Alice! Fine I'll stop thinking about Edward-"

WHACK!

"But I wasn't thinking about-"

WHACK!

"Okay now you're just doing that for pure enjoyment!" I pointed out and she laughed.

"That's true." she smiled. We were quiet for a little while.

"Alice I have to ask you something." I said seriously.

"Okay ask away." she smiled at me,

"Do you think that I'm ready to have this baby?" I asked. She was quiet.

"Not yet. But you're only on month four. You have a while." she smiled. I let a tear slip down my cheek.

"What if Edward breaks up with me? I can't do this alone Alice." I cried.

"Oh!" Alice threw her arms around me. "You wont have to Bella. You and Edward are destined for each other. And those who are meant to be together, always find each other again."

I looked at her through my tears. "You think so?"

She nodded smiling. "I know so." She got up and helped me up. "Come on. Let's go see Rose."

We picked up our flip flops and ran to my truck. We drove the short distance to Rose's house and Alice stormed inside…only to see her and Emmett on the couch. Rose was topless and they were in a heated make out session.

Me and Alice screamed. "My eyes!" I covered Alice's eyes and she did the same for me.

Emmett flipped off the couch and Rose pulled on her flannel buttoning it up while glaring at us.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Bleeding through my eyes." I responded. Alice removed her hands from my eyes and I saw Emmett getting up from the ground grumbling.

"Rose we need to talk to you." I said. Rose pouted.

"But I was having my special time with Emmett." she whined.

"It's about the baby." Alice added. Rose turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, out." She pointed to the door.

"Fine." Emmett stormed to the door and turned around. "Call you."

"You better." Rose winked at him and he closed the door. "Okay. What did you-" the door opened again and Emmett's head popped in.

"Yes Em?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you…so, I love you!" He flashed a small smile. Rose smiled affectionately, pure love in her eyes. Considering my position, tears floated in my own eyes. I looked away.

"I love you too teddy bear." she said and I heard the door close.

"Bella are you crying?" I heard Alice ask.

"It's just the hormones." I said evenly. It was silent because they both knew that it wasn't true.

"Anyways what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked pleasantly.

"I'm going to find someone to adopt the baby." I said, and they both stared at me in horror.

"WHAT?" they screamed. I sighed knowing that they were going to act like this.

"B-but why?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Ali, Rose, I'm seventeen. I'm not…fit to be a mother." I said. Rose stood up angrily.

"So, because Edward is going to break up with you, you're just giving up? That is not the Bella I know! The baby needs a strong family-" I stood up cutting her off.

"Exactly! The baby needs a strong, stable family, and that is not me! Half of my family hates me, and her father might not stick around, do you know how that feels? To not have a parent around? It sucks!" I shouted. "You know what? I don't need you two here to criticize the decisions I make for MY child. Alright? I'm leaving!" I got up and stormed away slamming the door as hard as I could.

Who did they think they were? Telling me what decisions were right for the baby! Who took care of them when we were little? Me! When they had problems in their lives who did they turn to? Me!

I walked all the way home and slammed the door making my presence known.

"Bella?" my mom called coming from the kitchen with a dish cloth in her hands. "Bella sweetie what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing mom. I-I'm fine." I said looking away from her to wipe away the tears.

She grabbed my face and gently made me face her. She looked like she was about to say something meaningful, but then she looked puzzled. She put her hand against my forehead.

"Bella your skin is really hot." she pursed her lips nervously. "Go upstairs and lie down. I'll call the doctor."

"Okay." I nodded. I started up the stairs, but I didn't even make it to the first step.

**EPOV-the next day**

Life has been hell.

All I wanted to do was take my beautiful Bella and my little Edwina into my arms and push the world away.

I don't know why I did what I did, but I was just so mad that someone besides me was kissing my Bella. I mean, hellloooo? She's pregnant with MY child. Does commitment mean nothing in this world anymore?

I let out a loud groan and threw my hands over my face.

"Duuuuude!" Emmett shouted somewhere off to my left. I looked over to see him hanging upside down on my couch.

Clothes were scattered across my room as were beer bottles. I may have done a wee bit of thinking-drinking. With Emmett. And Jasper.

Yeah for some strange reason I forgave Jasper when he came over with I'm-sorry-I-made-out-with-your-pregnant-girlfriend-it-was-an-accident beers and pizza.

I stumbled out of bed and tripped over Jasper who popped up with wide eyes. Well, I think he had wide eyes. I couldn't see his face considering he had a lamp shade over his head. He yanked the thing off his head and looked me up and down with raised eyebrows.

"Dude. What are you wearing?" he asked me. I stared at him in a confused daze and looked down. I was wearing a white shirt, a pair of socks and underwear. Tom Cruise's Risky Business style.

"I have no idea." I said in disbelief. "Em, how ya doin'?" I asked looking over at him. He got onto the couch the right way.

"I think-hold on." I heard him undoing the zipper of his jeans. "Yep. I'm not wearing underwear."

Both me and Jasper groaned in disgust at that.

"Wait." Jasper said and he yanked down his pants which made me leap back preparing to be scarred. But when he stood up he was wearing a pair of Emmett's pink boxer briefs over his own blue boxers. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Just give them back." Emmett pleaded.

"Dude. You can have them." Jasper laughed. "Pink's not my color." We both laughed which caused Emmett to turn red.

"It's not pink, it's salmon!" he shouted as the phone downstairs began to ring. My parents were probably at work so I ran downstairs while Jasper and Emmett argued.

The phone was about to stop ringing so I slid across the tile (in a total Risky Business style) and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" I answered.

"Edward!" Alice screamed into the phone which caused me to jerk away. "Edward you have to come to the hospital right away. Something happened yesterday, and no one knows if she's gonna be okay or not. I mean she just dropped to the floor. I don't know if she got sick, or if it's the stress of everything coming down on her all at once. You just need to come to the hospital Edward! We haven't seen her yet and I she's still unconscious from what the doctors told-"

"ALICE!" I shouted over her hyperactive talking. "Calm down, and talk to me like a normal person."

I heard her take a deep breath. "Edward, it's Bella. Something's wrong with the baby."


End file.
